l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Five Rings Live-Action Role Playing
Legend of the Five Rings Live-Action Role Playing is a Second Edition sourcebook for Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game including mechanics for the Second Edition as well as the d20 version of the RPG. The book introduces new rules for live action role playing in the Legend of the Five Rings setting. This volume is a catalogue of the information players need to plan, organize, and conduct their own live action role-playing game. Credits * Writing: Rich Wulf, Shawn Carman, Kim Hosmer, Seth Mason, Chris Hand * Editor: D.J. Trindle * Creative Director: Mark Jelfo * Graphic Designer: Mario Rivas * Cover Artist: April Lee * Typesetter: Mario Rivas * Chief of Operations: Maureen Yates * Brand Manager: Raymond Lau * Production Manager: Mary Valles * Photos by: Kim Hosmer, Seth Mason, Andrew Mahon * Models: Jacobe Callahan, Dan Moenster, Tyler Lucas, Seth Mason, Charlie Perez, Rich Wulf, Alycia Baker, Jeremy Kilburn, Andrew Mahon, Kristy Mack, Renee Barr, Rob Barr, Dennis Wise, Dan Chambers, Melisa Robinson * Playtesters: Jacobe Callahan, Dan Moenster, Tyler Lucas, Seth Mason, Kim Hosmer, Matt Loomis, Jennifer Langley, Charlie Perez, Nikkisa Christian, Rich Wulf, Lee Masheter, John Ling, Hazel Warde, Jeremy Kilburn, Jared Devlin-Scherer, Ryan Carter, Andrew Mahon, Adam Diephouse, Mike Colson, Bill Early Table of Contents Introduction (Page 3) * Fiction "Blood and Honor", Part One: with Shiba Kanshiro, and Soshi Kaoru, and Kitsuki Temko at Honored Treaty City, when its governor Seppun Juro was murdered. * What is Rokugan Live-Action? * How to Use this Book Chapter 1: History of Rokugan (page 9) * Fiction "Blood and Honor", Part Two: with Kitsuki Temko recruiting Shiba Kanshiro to discover who killed Seppun Juro with a poisoned dart. * History of Rokugan * The Celestial Order ** The Emperor's Advisors ** Rulers of the Clans * Rokugani Culture and Etiquette Chapter 2: Mechanics (page 43) * Fiction "Blood and Honor", Part Three: with Shiba Kanshiro gathering knowedge about poison in the secret libraries tended by Seppun Kenzan, and the duel to first blood championed by Kanshiro against Mirumoto Aichi on behalf of Soshi Yoshino to keep intact the honor of Juro's daughter, Seppun Isa. * The Basics * Character Creation * Character Type * Character Sheet Chapter 3: Character Building (page 69) * Fiction "Blood and Honor", Part Four: with Shiba Kanshiro requesting the aid of Yoshino's daughter, Soshi Kaoru. * Advantages and Disadvantages * The Great Clans * Skills * Equipment * Weapons * Magic and Shugenja * Basic Spells Chapter 4: Bloodspeakers, Ronin and Minor Clans (page 171) * Fiction "Blood and Honor", Part Five: with Shiba Kanshiro exposing and killing the murderer Genjo, Seppun Isa's older brother. * Character Creation for Bloodspeakers and Tainted Characters * The Bloodspeakers * Maho spells * The Minor Clans ** The Fox Clan ** The Hare Clan ** The Sparrow Clan ** The Monkey Clan ** The Tortoise Clan * Ronin * Ronin Brotherhoods ** The Tessen ** The Eyes of Nanashi ** The Machi-Kanshisha * The Burning Sands ** The Ashalan ** The Celestial Alliance and the Khayel ** The Khadi ** The Moto ** The Qolat ** The Senpet * Beyond Rokugan ** Ivory Kingdoms ** Merenae ** Yobanjin Tribes ** Yodatai Empire Category:RPG Books